Dancing with beverly
by Louisa taylor
Summary: usher one-shot-Rating is MA, Set during S4 episode Data's day Not good at summaries


Dancing with Beverly

one-shot-Rating is MA, Set during S4 episode Data's day Not good at summaries

They spun around till Beverly Crusher became intimately aware of how closely their bodies were pressed together. Data gulped as he looked at her and his sensors picked up the 2.5 percent increase in her frantic heartbeat. "Beverly" he whispered "I do believe I am feeling desire for you" He pulled her hips towards his and showed her just how much he wanted her.

Beverly's eyes fluttered open as Data's fingers began to explore her opened mouth. She realised that she could hardly breathe. "Data, just go with it, the feeling you have is lust, believe me, you are not experiencing a malfunction in your programming." She looked deeply into his eyes "I feel it too, the tension is almost tangible, like I could touch it." Data leaned towards her and nuzzled her face with his nose. "Just don't say 'it never happened' after we have completed our love-making" Data looked at her with pleading eyes. "I would never say that to you." Beverly crushed her mouth to his and he let the feelings guide him as he unzipped the back of her uniform letting his hands linger on her bare skin. Data's tongue tangled with hers as they laid together on the floor. Data chuckled as Beverly unzipped his trousers franticly but he gasped when his sexuality programme kicked in and Beverly grinned as he was taken aback by her aggressiveness. Beverly licked the tip of him and he threw his head back crying out as she took the length of him fully into her mouth.

He cried out and laid her back as he returned the favour and buried his face between her firm thighs.

Beverly's back arched as Data found her sensitive spot and she slammed her fist to the hard floor while her other hand buried itself in his hair. Her gasps only encouraged him on as he buried his tongue between her soft wet folds. She screamed out as her orgasm rocked her body and Data smirked as he kissed his way up her body lingering over her full breasts. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes" she gasped out. Data grabbed her thigh as he mounted her and rubbed his length over her soft folds before sliding in slowly until he could not go any further. He then checked her face for any signs of pain. Beverly nodded and grabbed his buttocks keeping him deep within her. "Move Data!"

Data slid out then in again gasping at the sensation. He moved faster as her moans urged him on. His groans joined hers filling the holodeck with growls and whispers as he kissed her deeply. He arched his back upwards as Beverly threw her leg up and over his shoulder forcing him to penetrate her deeper. "Beverly" He groaned out her name as all the wonderful sensations flooded his positronic brain at once. "Data!" Beverly screamed out as her inner walls milked him. Data slumped on top of her and his synapses were firing so quickly as his breathing slowed so he processed the current sensations and committed this wonderful memory to his databanks. "Beverly" he whispered "That was marvellous, astounding, positively mindblowing" Beverly chuckled as she held him close.

"Are you happy now? That Geordi installed your emotion chip earlier rather than later" Data nuzzled her cheeks and neck with his nose then kissed her deeply again. "I am happy" he smiled gently

"Let's get dressed and meet up later after our prospective shifts." He said softly and Beverly's eyes lit up with joy. Data slid out of her and helped her up to her feet then he picked up her scattered uniform helping her slide on her dress and jacket. "I would like you to join me for dinner later on and we can talk" Data said as he brushed her cheek with his hand. "I sincerely regret having to leave you now but I am due on the bridge in two minutes" Beverly walked out with him towards the turbolift.

"I understand, data, your quarters at say '8:45pm' " Data smiled as he took her hand and kissed her palm. "8:45pm it is" His hand lingered with hers a few seconds longer yet as he stepped off of the turbolift and onto the bridge, why did it hurt to leave her side. Why was it impossible to imagine his life without her by his side? Wesley needed a father and Data needed someone to love and to be loved in return. He came to a quick conclusion "I love Beverly!" he whispered to himself

A/N I have decided to inspire myself by writing a series of one-shots that pairs Data with every female character in star trek tng. I hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
